


Pranks and Mischief

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Berseria gangster au, Enjoy!, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Road trips are tiring and long but with markers and a phone Magilou comes to prove them even road trips can be fun! ...Until everything actually goes very wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just started to write this for fun- and here I am. Its not the best work i have done and its not like i cared for my grammer or word choice a lot so u will see faults perhaps but this is just something to get me laughing and it was really fun in the end of the day! It is by far the fic that got me laughing the most when writing. So I hope you enjoy!

“Are we there yet Velvet?” Magilou whined for the millionth time. They have been traveling on the road trip for a couple of hours now, and it was indeed a long tiring trip. The group has come to occupy themselves with jobs of their own. Eizen steered the wheel as he played music in the background. Laphicet was in charge of guiding them with the map (though Eizen could easily work a GPS the boy was rather excited to guide the group, and so he became responsible for that.) Eleanor hated long trips, so she had a nap in the back seat. Rokurou occupied himself with the scenery, Velvet enjoyed the view in the front seat near Eizen as well and as for Magilou, she was the annoyance of the group.

“No.” Velvet answered her cries.

“How long is the trip ‘till we get there then?” Magilou frowned, “We have been in this stuffy car for centuries! How much time will I have to wait ‘till we-”

“We get there when we get there. Don’t ask me again.” Velvet snapped.

“Besides Magilou, there is traffic to worry about- and the police of course- and also your so-called detour only caused us to waste more time and fuel,” Eizen added. “We would have been there ages ago if it weren’t for you.”

“Hey!” She hopped from her seat, “Madlibs and markers are a must for long silly trips like this! Right boy?”

Laphicet had his gaze fixated on the map in front of him. He then realized Magilou was speaking to him and looked up. “Huh? Why would you need markers and mad libs?”

“Oh boy.” Magilou sighed, she cleared her throat. “Ladies, gentlemen, and boy! May I present to you - with Rokurou’s help- the masterpiece on Eleanor’s face!”

“Can’t see. Driving.” Eizen said.

“Can’t see. I don’t care.” Velvet responded.

The only one who did turn to see Eleanor in the back seat was Laphicet. He was struck by what he saw, and with a quiet voice, he turned to Velvet, “Velvet… Magilou has scribbled on Eleanor’s face with the markers we bought…”

“Oh, so that's why she was silent earlier.” Eizen pieced the puzzle together.

“Why am I not surprised?” Velvet sighed. She finally turned to see the sleeping Eleanor’s face. And Laphicet wasn’t wrong. On her face, she has every color possible on her face. There were doodles of flowers to stars. The poor girl wore a peaceful expression despite the terrors drawn on her face. “Why don't you continue to doodle?”

“No. No more doodling.” Eizen stated. “If you dare end up coloring the seats of the Van Eltia- your off my ship.”

“Can you stop calling the car a ship?” Magilou groaned.

“It is a ship if I say-“

“Can you both shut up? I don't care if it is a ship or a car or a plane but the last thing we want is Eleanor waking up from her rest and getting even more shocked.” Velvet turned to the both of them.

“Don’t worry I got bored of doodling anyways!” Magilou gave a quick glance at Eleanor and let out a chuckle. “She looks pretty indeed, but it’s not fun if she catches you doing it ya know?”

“Do you want to help me with the map?” Laphicet held up the map her way attempting to solve her boredom.

“Nope!” Magilou shook her head. “That is your job boy.”

“Hey, Magilou.” Rokurou pulled out Eleanor’s phone from her pocket carefully. He whispered. “What about prank calling?”

“With Eleanor’s phone?” Laphicet questioned. “Are you sure we should be doing that?”

Ignoring the young boy, Magilou snatched the phone from Rokurou’s hand, “Oh hoh! What an utterly smashing idea Rokurou!”

Magilou’s eyes sparkled, and despite Laphicet sensing, it is a horrible idea. Magilou proceeded to snatch the phone from Rokurou and inserting a number. Laphicet just stared dumbfounded, unsure what to do. After adding the number, she leaned forward and raised the phone to reach the mic to Eizen’s mouth. The dialing sound was playing as Magilou says. “Eizen speak.”

“I can’t talk if I’m busy driving—“

“We are running from the law, and now you care about being a law-abiding citizen?!” Magilou exclaims. “Just speak!”

The caller responds, and a familiar voice fills the car before he can argue anymore. “Hi, you have reached the great and famous Zaveid. Who is this?”

Eizen cleared his throat, and with a high pitched sound, he responded. “This is the… that.. Your refrigerator is speaking.”

“… I don’t have a fridge.” He responded. “Who is this?”

The car fell silent, and everyone was staring at Eizen he turned to mouth Magilou, “He’s on to me.”

She snagged the phone and covering the mic she responded with a whisper, “Of course he is! The man is always traveling around- he doesn’t have a portable fridge or an actual home! Just like you!”

“I’d like to let you know the Van Eltia is my hom-“

“Not now Eizen.” Rokurou interrupted.

Velvet raised a brow at him. “A refrigerator… speaking? Are you for real Eizen?”

“I panicked okay! She didn’t give me a chance to practice.” Eizen shrugged without taking his eyes off of the road.

Magilou, however, was not ready to accept the call to end in such a tremendously boring way. It wasn’t right. She went through all this trouble of stealing Eleanor’s phone (though Rokurou is the one who had) so she wasn’t going to let her efforts go to waste (though it is ninety-nine percent Rokurou’s efforts going to waste.)

She took the phone with a cheery laugh. “Hello, that was my co-worker. He loves dropping jokes here and there!”

Everyone in the car didn’t utter a word. They knew Magilou was a good liar, but they always tried to put it nicely and said she was a natural in acting. She continued despite the gazes at her. “So we heard you would like to buy a refrigerator!”

“Oh, a woman is it? Well, I usually can’t decline a woman’s offer to sell me fridge however I am sorry to inform you I believe you got the wrong number.” He replied. Magilou was uncomfortable with his sudden change in tone; her face showed it all and Velvet was ready to laugh. It served her right.

“W-why of course not! Why we are talking about Zaveid we heard you were s-so cool, you need a refrigerator to maintain you!” Magilou exclaimed, Zaveid laughed from the other side of the phone, and before he could respond she hung up.

The silence settled in, and Magilou’s face was more disturbed than ever.

“What’s wrong Magilou?” Laphicet asked.

She shook her head. “I am sorry. That was stupider than what Eizen said.”

Eizen reached a hand as if waiting to be given something. Magilou stared at it unsure what he meant by it before he spoke up, “Give me ten dollars.”

“For what?”

“For being stupider than me.” He smirked.

“Hell no! You were the one who started with that stupid topic! And it’s not fair we didn’t make this deal c’mon!” Magilou cried.

“Shh!” Laphicet put a finger to his lips as he pointed to the sleeping Eleanor. They all fell silent- if they continued at this rate, she would only wake up.

“Okay, let's start a bet,” Rokurou spoke in a whisper. “If someone can make a call better than Magilou and Eizen both Magilou and Eizen give five dollars each.”

Before both Eizen and Magilou were able to argue, Laphicet agreed to the bet, “Alright then!”

The boy was rather excited, and it was the first he had been excited about a bet. Most of the times he was more focused on the map, but this time it was entirely different, and so they both thought the same thing: they weren’t able to argue with the excitement apparent in his eyes. And so they gave in rather quickly.

“Fine.” Magilou rolled her eyes. “I will pick the person you get to talk to, though. Because it’s no fun if you choose alright?”

“And you still lost when you chose the person.” Rokurou snickered.

She gave him a glance before continued dialing the number with a smirk on her face. They all knew nothing good is coming out of that smirk and making magilou in charge of the dialing is the worst decision they have done. As for Eizen, he was more than happy with that decision and ready to keep that five dollars.

As she inserted the number, she handed the phone to Laphicet. Laphicet gazed at the number puzzled and at Magilou who only exchanged a sly smile with Eizen. He wasn’t going to get answers for sure, and he had no plans.

The dialing sound died, and the caller responded with a tender voice, “Hello this is Teresa speaking how may I help you?”

“Lady T-Teresa!” Laphicet cried. “I- I-“

“Who is this if I may ask?” There was a hint of suspicion in her voice. And the whole car stood still. No one dared breath. Except for Magilou who knew the risk and proceeded with it, nodding for him to continue.

“I- I am your biggest fanboy! I am 10 years old, and I aspire to be like you Lady Teresa!”

Silence settled on both sides until a giggle shattered it. It was the first anyone everyone ever heard her laugh in such a way. She didn’t suspect it was Laphicet as well which cleared everyone's concerns. Except for, once again, Magilou- she was confident from the start it would have gone this way.

“A fanboy is it? I usually do mind people having my personal number for such matters, but I’ll make it an acceptation this time- after all. This made my day.”

“It- it did?” The apparent nervousness in his face faded and was replaced with a sweet smile instead. Magilou cursed the fact it seemed he was winning and Eizen wasn’t any happier of losing this bet.

“Yes. And I would like to let you know. If you work hard enough, you can be whatever and whoever you want! I don’t know what you see in me, but I am sure with hard work you will get there! Don’t give up okay?” She responded with a soft, sensitive voice; it seemed like she was as delicate as the name she was dubbed: ‘The Ice Queen.’

“I- I will Lady Teresa!” He exclaimed.

“Shh!” Magilou said this time round reminding him of the napping girl on the back seat.

They shared their goodbyes and he hanged up. He was clearly more than happy with the call- happier than he had initially expected to be. Magilou and Eizen had exchanged looks before Magilou spoke up. “That… was something.”

“Was that a prank call?” Rokurou said wording all their thoughts.

“Eh? it was my first- I thought I did well.” Laphicet looked discouraged, and the happiness faded from his eyes.

“No, it was pretty good if I say so.” Velvet responded. “Much better than the Magilou and Eizen. “

“Ugh… We are losing this Eizen.” Magilou stated the obvious. Eizen was impatiently tapping his fingers against the wheel; he didn't need to speak to word his annoyance.

She started to type numbers once more and once typed she passed it towards Rokurou who took the phone with a smirk. He was ready and more deadly than ever. Magilou knew she was losing and at this rate the five dollars she has will go lost. She needs a plan and quick… If she took Eleanor’s wallet would they ever know?

The phone answered, and a cheery voice responded, “Hello- This is Bienfu- who am I speaking to?”

“Speaking of which… Bienfu isn’t here?” Laphicet looked around. “I didn’t even notice.”

Magilou cringed at Bienfu's voice, she was ready to fight the annoying voice but was holding herself. Rokurou’s eyes lightened at the sound of his voice, and his smirk only grew. He imitated the goofy voice, “Hello this is Bienfu speaking- I would like to ask who I am talking to?”

“Huh? But I am Bienfu.” Bienfu responded.

“Huh? But I am Bienfu.” Rokurou mocked him.

Laphicet was busy holding his laughter; he found it funny seeing Rokurou imitating him. He let out a small giggle listening to the conversation. Rokurou felt like he accomplished something gaining a laugh from the young boy.

“But I am telling you I am Bienfu.” Bienfu confused answered.

“What do you mean with this identity fraud? Stop stealing my identity!” Rokurou exclaimed.

“Wait… Is this a prank call?” Bienfu asked, and no one dared respond. Only silence settled in until he spoke once more. “Is this… Magilou? Magilou!!!! Please pick me up! You left me at the gas station earlier! And aren’t responding to my calls-“

Magilou snatched the phone and hung up, and with a laugh she said. “Let us ignore that hilarious guy- congratulation Rokurou! You beat Eizen and I! Let us not speak of this again alright?”

“Uh…Magilou- your phone is ringing.” Laphicet pointed at the vibrating phone by her chair. Magilou picked the phone, and upon looking at the caller ID, she shut it down.

“Magilou I saw you ditching him—“

“Yes yes. Let us move on. He bothered me, and I left him in the station. We got it okay?” Magilou rolled her eyes.

She picked up the phone and started dialing once more. With a smile she said. “I got a good one this time.”

“You better.” Eizen finally spoke up as he opened the car window as the cold air enter. “Or I am making you pay for all of it.”

“Ouch. I think of paying out of Eleanor’s wallet anyways.” Magilou murmured. After inserting the numbers, she handed the phone to Velvet.

“Me? I wasn’t part of the bet.” Velvet raised a brow.

“Oh, cmon! Don’t be a spoilsport Vel!” Magilou smiled. “You are our only hope! Just fail this, and we all are happy! Got it?”

“Magilou your stooping so low for this.” Rokurou laughed. “Way too low.”

She elbowed him as the user picked up the call, it was a rather foreign voice to them unlike than previous calls. “Hello this is the Ms. Ann speaking, Artorious secretary, how may I help you? Master Artorious is busy for the time being so I am picking up his call.”

Magilou looked rather disappointed at the outcome. They all turned to Magilou at hearing the phrase ‘Artorious’ - It was a risky move, but she clearly intended for Velvet to speak to Artorious.

“Artorious is it?” Velvet attempted to keep a calm voice. “The Secretary?”

“Yes, Ms. Ann. Who is this speaking?”

Everyone held their breath in fear of what Velvet planned to do- the man she seemed revenge on was just on the other side of the phone. (Well his secretary anyways.) Magilou was at the edge of her seat. If anything, this is the fun she was looking for the entire time.

Ignoring the question Velvet continued nonetheless. “Tell Artorious- the demon is coming for him. He is going to take what he deserves.”

“I am sorry. I do not understand. You are the ‘demon’?” Ms. Ann asked.

“Well, that is who I am calling myself for now- so yes.” Velvet obediently answered.

“Aren’t you a little too old for prank calls?” She asked once more. Velvet's face flushed red, and Magilou found it difficult to maintain her laughter.

“I- This isn’t a prank call!” Velvet exclaimed.

“Shh!” Rokurou and Laphicet put a finger to their lips quietening Velvet.

“Well... It is supposed to be a prank call,” Eizen whispered.

She rolled her eyes. “It’s the truth- I will find Artorious and hunt-“

“Dear. How old are you?” Ms. Ann started. “I think you have better things to do than starting a phone call and prank call.”

Velvet cleared her throat and tried again with a calm voice. “For the millionth time-“

“Second.”

“… For the second time” She corrected herself. “I am not prank-calling you. I am doing this for real.”

“Listen, dear, let us try and not prank call in the near-“

“I am not prank-calling!” The open window gave her the opportunity as she tossed the phone across the street in frustration. It shattered on the ground, and all but the sleeping beauty on the back seat stared out of the window in awe. Even Eizen was shocked at the outcome.

“Great! Velvet lost! Velvet give the 10 dollars to Rokurou or Laphicet. Your choice!” Magilou laughed at the bits and pieces of the phone settled at the edge of the road.

“I wasn’t part of the bet Magilou and stop changing it.” Velvet snapped once more.

“Velvet we need to get you anger management classes- and quick.” Rokurou murmured. Laphicet nodded frantically unable to speak in shock of the broken phone. He knew something would go wrong, but Velvet was the last person he thought would cause a mess like this.

“I don’t need them.” Velvet frowned.

“No, I am sure you do.” Eizen turned to her. “The ship Van Eltia doesn’t need messes like these-“

“It is- for the millionth time- not a ship Eizen.” Magilou hopped forward to tell him.

“It is if you have the imagination-“

“I don’t care Eizen. What are we gonna do about the phone?” Velvet halted the two squabbling children with her question. What indeed.

Before they continued they heard a yawn, and everyone froze in place, “What phone?”

Eleanor rubbed her eyes waking up from her afternoon nap, and the sleeping beauty blinked with the flowers doodled on her cheeks- it became much more awkward to stare at her without laughing. Magilou took advantage of this crises, and with a sly smile and a giggle, everyone knew they climbed the wrong tree as Magilou asked, “Yes indeed. I have a few questions as well.”

 


End file.
